Another Fairy, Another Problem
by iiGabbyLove
Summary: Mustardseed has to live in Ferryport Landing with the Grimms because he was almost killed. But just when he was starting to get used to things, will trouble follow him to his only refuge? Pre-epilogues. Slightly AU. Mustardseed/Daphne
1. He Was Almost What?

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to my story! Lemme introduce my self, hi.**

**The story take place after book nine, pre-epilogues. Daphne's 12, Mustardseed is 13. Sabrina and Puck are 16.**

**Oh, also thanks to my best friend who came up with the title! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or any of the characters. Thanks!**

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Another Fairy, Another Problem_

_Chapter One_

_He Was Almost What?_

_*.*.*.*.*_

"Daphne, wake up!" Sabrina yelled while trying to shake her sister awake.

After that plan failed, Sabrina grabbed Daphne's ankles and dragged her off the bed. Daphne immediately shot up with a yelp.

"Hey, what was that for?" Daphne grumbled. She looked at the clock and saw that it was around four in the morning, and she was _not_ happy. "Why did you wake me up this early?" she asked glaring at her sister.

"Daphne," said Sabrina. "It's about Mustardseed."

After the barrier went down, Titania decided she needed to spend more time with her son, so she occasionally came over at least once a year.

Faerie is trying to get back to it's "former glory", so they gradually stopped coming over there throughout the years. The last time Daphne had seen Mustardseed was two years ago. As the new king he hasn't had much time to himself, or anyone else for that matter.

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"I'll explain it to you downstairs," replied Sabrina while pulling Daphne toward the door.

Daphne reluctantly followed Sabrina down the stairs and was surprised to see Mustardseed and Titania there sitting on the couch. Mustardseed shifted uncomfortably in his seat while Titania was speaking to Granny Relda.

"So Relda," Titania said. "I can trust you to look after my son, correct?"

"Of course, but how long do you think he'll be staying? And where will you go?" Relda asked.

"I don't know how long he'll be staying, but I'm just asking you to keep my son safe here. I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Relda looked uncertain, but nodded.

Mustardseed took his eyes off of his shoes and finally acknowledged Daphne and Sabrina's presence.

"I guess you've heard what's happened, right?" Mustardseed said sheepishly.

Daphne looked confused. "No, what happened?"

Titania turned to look at Daphne. She saw that her eyes were sad and tired and her face was laced with worry. Mustardseed didn't look too good, either.

"Well, how do I put this in simple terms?" He thought aloud. "For one thing, I was almost murdered-"

"Wait back up, you were almost what?" Daphne exclaimed.

"He was almost murdered!" Titania yelled at Daphne.

"Mother, please!" Mustardseed told Titania.

Titania slowly sat back down, but kept glaring at Daphne.

"So, uh, you were saying?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh um, well," Mustardseed looked back to his shoes. "I think I'm someone's target."

"Someone's target? What do you mean?"

"It means that I think someone is trying to kill me."

"How do you know?"

"I'm pretty sure that when someone sticks a sword in your face they want to kill you. Anyways, my mother thinks that for my safety, I should stay in Ferryport Landing."

"Yeah, because Ferryport Landing is _so_ safe," Sabrina muttered sarcastically. Mustardseed looked up from his shoes to glare at Sabrina.

Titania got up from the couch and looked at the the Grimms. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave," she turned to Relda. "I'm counting on you."

Then she left.

* * *

**A/N: Argghh. Titania scares me. **

**I don't like the dialogue around the part where Mustardseed said he was almost murdered. And the last sentence seems odd. Anyone else think that? Well anyways, thanks for reading!**


	2. Where Will He Sleep?

**Well, this is embarrassing. I haven't updated in, like, three or two weeks. Sorry, but here's a chapter! **

**Also, thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

_*.*.*.*.*_

_Another Fairy, Another Problem_

_Chapter Two_

_*.*.*.*.*_

"Uh," Mustardseed said. "Hi."

Puck groaned. "This is so awkward. I'm going back to bed," he said as he trudged up the stairs.

The Grimms watched as Puck angrily stomped to his room. They don't blame him for being crabby, after all it is really early in the morning.

"Where will Mustardseed sleep?" asked Red.

Everyone looked at Granny Relda. "Um, maybe in Puck's room?"

Puck opened up his door and yelled, "NO!" then slammed it shut.

"No, it's fine everyone," Mustardseed said. "I'll sleep on the couch in the meantime."

"Are you sure?" Granny Relda asked.

"Yes." He looked around the room. "Goodnight everyone."

Soon the whole Grimm clan went back to bed, all except one.

"Hey Mustardseed," Daphne said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess." He scratched his head. "I'm just a little frightened."

They stayed there for a few moments, until Daphne broke the silence. "So, if you're staying here does that mean you have to go to school with us?"

"Uh, I guess so," he said with a smile.

_Cue awkward silence here._

"Well, I'm going to go to bed." she said. "Goodnight, Mustardseed."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

_*.*.*.*.*_

**This is a very short chapter. I'm so sorry. Unfortunately, I won't be able to update this week or next week either because I'm having a vacation during spring break.**

Anon Review Replies:

**Samantha Louise: **Yes, I get your point. And look, I updated! Yay! A very short update, but it's still an update.

**Guest: **Was that a suggestion or were you just stating it?

**Have a great spring break everyone!**


	3. Please Don't Kiss Me

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my brother, who has turned 21 today. Now he may legally buy alcohol. **

_ *.*.*.*.*_

_Another Fairy, Another Problem_

_Chapter Three_

_*.*.*.*.*_

Daphne woke up to the sweet aroma of pancakes. She lazily rubbed her eyes getting rid of any traces of sleep then pushed herself out of bed.

She heard small bits of conversation as she neared the kitchen. Still in her pajamas, she went into the kitchen to find the whole Grimm family**—**with the exception ofherself_— _andMustardseed.

She scanned the room for an available seat. The only seat that wasn't taken was the seat by Mustardseed. She idly walked over and sat down.

She took the time to browse the food. Pancakes, sausages, and waffles. '_It's probably for our visitor_,' she thought.

"Good morning, Daphne," Mustardseed said brightly.

"Good morning," she replied.

She grabbed a couple of pancakes and poured maple syrup on it. Then she grabbed a handful of sausages and started to eat.

Unlike Daphne, Mustardseed was using a knife and fork. He peeked at Daphne and had to resist laughing. '_She's so odd_, _that it's cute_,' he thought.

Suddenly, Daphne felt a hand on her chin, lifting her head up. Her brown eyes met blue ones. '_Oh my god, is he gonna kiss me_?_ Please don't kiss me_,' she thought. She shut her eyes and braced herself. But there was nothing there. She slowly opened her eyes and found Mustardseed stifling his laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked, in a clearly annoyed tone.

His only response was to bury his face in the table and start laughing. Everyone looked at him, confused. Daphne just sat there, waiting for the laughter to subdue.

When he finally regained control, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the corner of Daphne's mouth, where maple syrup stuck.

"There," he said, wiping off the remains. "You're welcome."

Daphne's mouth dropped. "You just-" she stuttered out. She was speechless. So the only thing she did was glare at Mustardseed and walk back to her bedroom.

When she reached the first step of the stairs, Mustardseed came over to her.

'_Good_,' she thought. '_He's going to apologize_.' This made her smile.

"Daphne," he said to her.

She turned towards him and was surprised to see him stifling his laughter once again.

"Nice pajamas," he said, and dashed back to the kitchen before she could do anything.

She looked down, and flushed at the sight of her pajamas. They were footie pajamas with little cupcakes that had smiley faces on them.

"This is going to take some getting used to," she mumbled to herself.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. Hope you liked it.**

Anon Review Replies:

**Samantha Louise: **For break I went to Florida. Thank for asking!

**Guest: **Thanks so much!

**IggyLuva: **Have you seen how Puck behaves in the books? He is actually pretty mean, considering all the pranks he has done, even if they're just for fun.

**Thanks everyone!**


	4. Their Trip Outside

**A/N: I am a horrible updater. Also, this part takes place right after last chapter. **

**QotU: On May 2 it was Author's Day. Guess which author came to my school.**

** *.*.*.*.***

_Another Fairy, Another Problem_

_Chapter Four_

_Their Trip Outside_

_*.*.*.*.*_

Daphne ran up the stairs into her room. She went to the drawers and pulled out a purple shirt and black shorts.

She quickly changed into her clothes and tossed her pajamas into the hamper. She slipped on her sandals and looked around the room for something to do.

She did a quick scan around the room until something caught her eye. Daphne walked over to it, which happened to be a book. She turned it to the front cover, but was disappointed to see that she already read it.

Sighing, Daphne put the book down and walked out the door.

She ambled down the stairs and saw everyone in the living room. '_Geez, they eat fast_,' thought Daphne.

She walked towards Veronica, who was playing with Basil. "Mom, can I go outside?"

Veronica looked up. "Only if someone goes with you."

Sabrina nudged Puck. Puck looked at her quizzically. She nodded her head towards Mustardseed.

Puck didn't get it.

Sabrina sighed. She pointed her finger towards Daphne, and then back to Mustardseed.

He still didn't get it.

Sabrina shot him a glare. Her face practically said, '_Are you serious?_'

Puck cautiously backed away.

She turned to Daphne and said, "Why don't you bring Mustardseed with you?"

Daphne's eyes widened, while Mustardseed's held a twinkle of amusement. "Sure," he said. He grabbed Daphne's hand and walked out the door.

Henry was not okay with this.

* * *

Outside, Mustardseed was leading Daphne to the woods.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Um," he paused. "I don't know. After all, I did just get here." He added a cheesy grin.

Daphne decided to take the reigns this time. She took his hand and led him farther into the woods.

"Do you know where we're going?" he asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"Uh..."

After a while of walking aimlessly, they decided to head back home.

But little did they know, someone was watching them.

**A/N: We're somewhat getting to the plot. Any thoughts?**


End file.
